Thank You
by DeerLuhanDuizhang
Summary: Luhan mencintai Zico, dia rela melakukan apapun demi hyeong kesayanganya itu..tapi apa yang terjadi ketika ia mengetahui bahwa Zico hanya mempermainkan perasaanya saja? Zico x Luhan ONESHOT


**Thank You**

_Summary : Luhan mencintai Zico, dia rela melakukan apapun demi hyeong kesayanganya itu..tapi apa yang terjadi ketika ia mengetahui bahwa Zico hanya mempermainkan perasaanya saja? Zico x Luhan ONESHOT _

_INSPIRED by SE7EN 'S Song "Thank You"_

* * *

Hari ini hari yang paling Luhan tunggu-tunggu~

Apalagi kalau bukan akhir pekan di hari minggu

Saat dia dan Hyeong kesayanganya dapat bertemu dan menghabiskan waktu bersama

Bahkan untuk mempersiapkan semuanya Luhan dengan cekatan membuat bekal makan siang dari jam 4 pagi! Tetapi semua kelelahan itu segera hilang ketika ia melihat tanggal di kalender yang telah dibulati oleh pena merah. Hatinya terasa dipenuhi kebahagiaan.

"Zico-hyeong…" Gumamnya pelan sambil tersenyum dan segera membungkus kedua kotak bekal itu dengan kain putih halus.

Tetapi dibalik semua kebahagiaan yang ia rasakan hari ini

Hatinya masih merasa pedih dengan kenyataan pahit

_**Bahwa Zico tidak mencintainya…**_

* * *

"Haha Jinjja Hyeong? Dia melakukan itu padamu ? simuka cantik itu?" Tanya P.O penasaran sambil tertawa bersama yang lainya , Zico yang melihat ini hanya menatap mereka kesal sambil menghela nafasnya

"I know right? He was so annoying! Setiap hari dia mengirimi ku pesan cinta , makan siang , bahkan lebih parahnya lagi layaknya seorang istri dia bahkan ikut les memasak ! I mean…he takes it seriously but.. aku paling benci dengan tipe orang sepertinya..! kalau aku tahu jadinya seperti ini , aku tak akan ikut dalam acara taruhan kalian!" keluhnya kesal yang membuat teman-temanya tersenyum prihatin dan menepuk pundaknya

"Eyy~ tenang saja lagi pula kau dapat memutuskanya seminggu lagi bukan? Lagipula tidak ada salahnya menjalani hidup asmara sempurna dengan si cantik Lulu~ " canda Taeil yang membuatnya mendapatkan tatapan tajam Zico dan angukan setuju dari teman Block B lainya

Termasuk…

Tatapan kosong Luhan yang melihat mereka dari pintu masuk café tersebut.

* * *

"Lulu…? Kau baik-baik saja?" Yunho sedikit khawatir sambil merangkul tubuh kecil Luhan saat ia hampir terjatuh , Luhan hanya membalasnya dengan angukan pelan

"Ah iya..aku baik-baik saja sunbae…"

"Apa kau yakin? Aku dapat memberimu cuti istirahat….lagipula muka mu terlihat pucat mungkin ada lebih baiknya jika kau istirihat dirumah untuk hari ini…"

"tapi sunbae aku-"

"Sssh… Istirahat ok? Istirahat!"

* * *

_Lulu sayang aku dengar kau sakit hari ini..apa kau baik-baik saja? – Zico_

Sayang?... apa dia mencoba berbohong lagi padaku?

_Lulu? Lulu~ kenapa kau tak balas pesanku? Apa kau sakit? Mau ku antar ke dokter? Kumohon balas pesanku sekarang! Aku benar-benar mengkhawatirkanmu!_

Khawatir? Jika ia mengkhawatirkanku seharusnya ia berhenti berbohong dari awal bahwa sebenarnya semua ini hanya masalah "taruhan"!

_Baby don't cry tonight- peep_

"Halo?"

"_Luhan? Oh tuhan aku kira kau tak sadarkan diri. Apa kau baik-baik saja? Mau aku jemput sekarang kerumah dan antar ke dokter?"_

"aku..aku baik-baik saja , kau tak perlu kesini… aku hanya perlu istirahat.."balas Luhan pelan sambil tak sadar mengisakan air mata di pipi kananya , hatinya serasa hancur ketika ia mendengar suara kekasihnya itu. ia tahu..ia tahu bahwa Zico tidak mencintainya tapi ia tak pernah tahu bahwa Zico masih bertahan denganya karena taruhan masingpun kebencianya terhadap Zico mulai tumbuh , ia masih berharap dibalik semuanya , Zico dapat menaruh sedikit perasaan . setidaknya rasa peduli yang ia dengar sekarang.

"_Kau ….Yakin Lu? Kau tidak terdengar baik-baik saja…aku akan segera kesana tunggu aku-"_

"Tidak usah! Aku…Aku sudah cukup muak dengan semuanya…terimakasih…atas semuanya…Hyeong…selamat tinggal…"

"_Apa? Tunggu Lulu! Apa maksudmu-"_

Sebelum Zico dapat bertanya Luhan segera melempar handphonenya dan dengan senyuman pahit ia pun membawa barang yang dapat mengingatkanya pada Zico dan membakarnya dengan hati yang berat.

"H-hyeoong…" Pekiknya di sela tangisanya

"Terimakasih…terimakasih sudah mencoba untuk menjalani semuanya bersamaku… masingpun aku tahu kau tak mencintaiku dan terpaksa melakukanya…aku …aku tetap menyukaimu hyeong…kenapa…kenapa semua ini sangat susah? Kenapa begitu susah bagiku untuk membencimu?...maafkan aku hyeong…aku tidak dapat membencimu…aku…aku mencintaimu…hyeong…." Ucapnya sambil mencoba menghapus semua tangisnya tetapi betapa kagetnya Luhan ketika pintu rumahnya terdobrak dan melihat beberapa teman Zico menatapnya cemas dan panic

"Lu-Luhan..Apa…Apa kau melihat Zico kemari?" Pekik P.O dengan nada khawatir , bibirnya gemetar ketika ia mengucapkan nama Zico , Luhan yang melihat ini serentak berdiri dan menghampirinya

"A-apa? Tidak…apa yang terjadi…KATAKAN PADAKU APA YANG TERJADI?!"

"Dia..dia bilang dia ingin menjengukmu..dan kau tahukan bahwa Block B itu Geng Jalanan? Rival kami..B-B.a.p datang ke base dan mereka mengalahkan kami-"

"Lalu?! Lalu apa? Apa yang akan terjadi pada Hyeongku?! Zico ku!?" teriak luhan frustasi dengan tangis, segera member block b terdiam ketika mereka melihat ekspresi takut dan khawatir Luhan , mereka bersalah ketika mereka ingat bahwa merekalah yang memulai semua taruhan dan mempermainkan perasaanya

"Mereka…Mereka mengejar…Zico..Leader kami…"

* * *

"Hee~ Lihat ini~ The fearless Zico akhirnya hanya menjadi Pecundang Zico~" ejek yongguk sambil diikuti tawa cemooh kawan-kawanya , zico yang sekarang diikat dikursi dan terperangkap hanya menatap ke enam penculiknya itu dengan tatapan tajam

"Kau pikir teman-temanku akan berdiam diri?" Tantang Zico yang dibalas dengan pukulan ringan di pipinya oleh yongguk

"Dan kau pikir kami akan kalah? Bila kami bisa mengalahkanmu , ketua dari BLOCK B maka kami dapat mengalahkan sisanya~" sahutnya sambil meludahi baju Zico , tetapi saat Zico hendak untuk melawan tiba-tiba pintu depan gudang tua itu terbuka dan Block B pun datang untuk membantu,

"Zico! Maaf kami terlambat!" pekik P.O sambil melambai-lambaikan tanganya dan segera melawan B.A.P Zico hanya membalas ucapanya dengan angukan puas , tetapi matanya seketika terbelalak ketika ia melihat sosok pria kecil disamping Taeil yang mencoba untuk melawan Himchan dan Daehyun untuk menghampirinya

"H-Hyeong!" teriak Luhan lega ketika melihat badan dan wajah Zico tak penuh Luka.

Zico yang melihatnya seketika merasakan rasa bersalah dan menyesal , ia tak tahu bahwa Luhan ikut pergi mencarinya sampai kesini

_Lulu…dia peduli..dia..benar benar mencintaiku…? _Bisiknya dalam hati dengan degukan kencang , Taeil yang melihat kesempatan untuk mendorong kedua musuhnya segera mendorong Luhan untuk dapat menghampiri Zico dan melepaskan ikatan tali ditanganya  
"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Luhan dengan keringat yang kini telah membasahi baju dan pipinya , Hati Zico terasa sakit dan dengan otomatis tanganya segera membelai kedua pipinya ketika Luhan berhasil melepaskan ikatan tali ditanganya.

"Aku..baik-baik saja…tetapi bukanya kau sakit? Kenapa? Kenapa kau memberanikan diri pergi ketempat berbahaya seperti ini? Kawan-kawanku dapat mengurus semuanya..kau tak perlu kesini Lu…tempat ini terlalu berbahaya..bagaimana..bagaimana bila kau terluka?" Tanyanya yang kini dijawab dengan senyuman sedih dan terpahit yang pernah Zico lihat , Luhan pun menyentuh tangan Zico yang kini mengelus kedua pipinya

"Trust me…Aku sudah mencoba berbagai cara untuk melupakanmu..membencimu…karena aku tahu kau tak mencintaiku…bahkan bisa dibilang kau terpaksa untuk selalu berada disampingku Hyeong…tapi…tapi aku mencintaimu… hatiku terasa sesak ketika aku mendengar kau disekap , ditangkap oleh mereka..hatiku sakit ketika aku tak melihatmu dalam sehari , dan duniaku terasa hancur ketika kau mengatakan bahwa semuanya hanyalah taruhan semata…tetapi hati ini tak berbohong hyeong..aku…aku mencintaimu…aku terlalu mencintaimu hyeong…" isak Luhan yang kini menangis . Zico yang merasa bersalah segera memeluk Luhan sampai ia mendengar teriakan Taeil

"ZICO AWAS!" Teriaknya yang membuat Zico membalikan badanya dan melihat Yongguk yang sudah menembakan pistolnya dan peluru yang siap menerobos dadanya kapanpun, Zico yang tak bisa menghindar lagi menutup matanya dan memeluk Luhan lebih erat.

BANG!

"A-ah…?" pekik Zico yang kini terjatuh dan tak merasakan luka apapun

"H-Hyeong! Lu-lu-luhan!" Teriak P.O terkaget-kaget yang melihat pria kecil berwajah pucat itu berdarah didaerah dada dan terjatuh lemas dilantai besi dingin.

"Lu-luhan?"

_Dia mati…_

"Luhan? Y-yah Luhan aku tahu aku pria yang jahat..aku berpura-pura mencintaimu..tapi ini tak lucu…ayolah Luhan ..ba-bangun…"

_Dia mati…_

"L-luhan….luhan…..LUHAAAAAAAAAN!" Teriaknya dalam kesedihan matanya seakan-akan penuh dengan kebencian ketika ia melihat yongguk bersama kawan-kawanya yang mencoba untuk pergi

"Kalian….akan kubuat kalian lebih menderita …beraninya…beraninya kalian melakukan ini pada…pada Luhan!"

* * *

_Five Years Later_

"Lulu….akhirnya..aku dapat melihatmu lagi….setelah 5 tahun akhirnya…akhirnya kita dapat bertemu lagi…" rintih zico yang terjongkok lemas didepan nisan pemakaman yang bertuliskan nama yang selalu terukir dihatinya 'Xi Luhan'

"Aku…aku menjalani hari-hariku dengan giat di Sel tahanan… kawan-kawan Block B yang lainya juga merindukanmu…sangat merindukanmu..mereka merindukan bekal buatanmu yang selalu kau bagikan. Omelanmu , senyum mu…semuanya.. aku…aku juga sangat merindukanmu Lulu…." Ucapnya dengan gemetar sambil menaruh Mawar Putih di nisan Luhan

"dan kau tahu? Orang yang kubuat babak belur..orang yang membunuhmu..dia..dia telah dipenjara dia menjalani hukuman yang lama..jadi kau tak perlu khawatir lagi…dia…dia tak akan pernah orang lagi…tidak aku..maupun orang lain…itu pasti yang akan kau lakukan bila kau berada disini bukan? Bahkan kau akan dengan mudah memaafkanya.." isak Zico sambil tersenyum mengingat sikap dan kepribadian Luhan

"Aku..aku tahu …dulu aku mempermainkan perasaanmu..aku dan kawan-kawanku…aku mempermainkan semua itu..tetapi…jujur setelah semua peristiwa itu dan…ucapan tulus dan jujurmu padaku..aku…aku merasa menyesal akan semuanya..aku tak dapat …memaafkan diriku…maafkan aku…" isaknya lebih keras yang kini membuat nisan luhan dijatuhi air mata zico

"Terimakasih…Terimakasih telah mencintaiku dengan tulus…Terimakasih telah mecintai seseorang yang biadad sepertiku…Terimakasih untuk tidak pernah membenciku…..

Dan Luhan….

Aku…Aku juga mencintaimu…." Pekik Zico dalam tangisnya , angin yang tiba tiba datang dan menghembus mawar putih milik Zico membuatnya berdiri dan segera menghapus airmatanya . tapi betapa kagetnya zico ketika ia merasa mendengar suara Luhan dibelakangnya..suara yang selalu ia ingat dan terkenang di hatinya membisikan kata-kata yang tak kan pernah ia lupakan dalam hidupnya

_Terimakasih …Telah menunggu selama 5 Tahun untuk menemuiku.._

_Dan Terimakasih telah mencintaiku…_

_Aku tak perlu mengatakan lebih mengenai jawabanku kan?_

_Karena aku mencintaimu juga..selalu…dan selamanya , Aku memaafkanmu…_

_Jadi Hiduplah dengan bahagia….Terimakasih akan semuanya…Dan…sampai bertemu..._

_Aku…Mencintaimu…Zico Hyeong….._

_**The End**_


End file.
